ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS2E5 Undercover
Plot The team is trying to fix the teleporter that Kevin broke. Ben and Gwen are a little nervous. Kevin turns on the teleporter, but it doesn't work and starts to explode. Ben turns into Swampfire to try and shut it off, but the control panel dies. Swampfire lifts it and throws it. It breaks and explodes. The team is safe. Swampfire turns into Ben. Kevin freaks out because the teleporter is destroyed. Kevin says he knows someone who can fix it: a kid named Cooper. Ben and Gwen realize that it's the same Cooper that helped them fight the Negative 10. They drive to Cooper's house, but he isn't home. Kevin says that he never leaves his lab, so he breaks in and the team goes into the lab. They find it messy. Ben accidentally opens a message Cooper left showing him getting captured by DNAliens. Gwen tracks Cooper to Los Soledad. It is empty. Ben goes inside and disappears. The team follow and find that it was cloaked from the outside - inside is a snowing DNAlien city. The team hides and plans. Ben sees that the DNAliens are building a giant arch. They go to Cooper, having to hide from DNAliens. They enter the building Cooper is in and make their way to him. Ben turns into Goop, goes into Cooper's room, and sees Cooper with two DNAliens. He watches Cooper accidentally make a sound with two pieces of metal that floors the DNAliens. The DNAliens surround him, but Goop attacks and defeats them. Kevin and Gwen break in and see the two defeated DNAliens. Goop turns back into Ben. The four leave and try to exit the base. Cooper fawns over Gwen. Ben says that they've walked in on the biggest DNAlien plan they've seen. Cooper says that he can shut down the cloaking projector. He pulls out a prototype cloaking device that can cover the four. Invisible, they run to the cloaking device. However, their cloaking device malfunctions. They are seen by the DNAliens, who swarm at them. DNAliens grab Kevin, Cooper, and Ben. Gwen fights, but is defeated. A Highbreed arrives and tells Cooper that he's going back to work, or else the team will pay the price. Cooper agrees. The DNAliens bring the team to Cooper's lab and locks them in. Ben remembers how the metal sound dropped the DNAliens. Kevin absorbs it and Ben turns into Echo Echo. Gwen tricks the guards into opening the door and they bust out. Gwen hits Gwen and Echo Echo amplifies the sound, knocking out the DNAliens. More DNAliens chase them, but they fight them with the sound. They go to Cooper, who is working on a machine for the DNAliens. The guards drop at the sound. The four run from the DNAliens. Gwen and Kevin fight aliens. They become surrounded by DNAliens. Cooper says that the cloaking device is near the arch. A DNAlien grabs Cooper, but Cooper breaks free. Kevin punches the DNAlien away. They create one more sonic blast, knocking out all of the DNAliens. They arrive at the arch and Echo Echo turns into Ben. Cooper touches the device, but has a vision of the arch activating and Highbreed ships coming through and destroying Earth. He tells the team, but Ben tells him to destroy the cloak. He telepathically lifts and destroys it. A truck drives to Los Soledad. It uncloaks, confusing the driver. Gwen destroys the cloaking device's parts. DNAliens arrive and shoot at the team. They run to Kevin's car, get in, and drive away. The Highbreed tells the DNAliens not to pursue. Ben says that they need to go back and find out what's going on. Cooper agrees to help. Later, at Los Soledad, the police arrive and investigate, tipped off by the driver. Humans tell the sheriff that they are building a mall and he drives away. When they go, the people remove their masks to reveal a Highbreed and DNAliens. Impact *Cooper is introduced in Alien Force *The jump gate is introduced *It is revealed that the DNAliens have built a base at Los Soledad Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Driver *Police Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Swampfire *Goop *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc